kim and grace-love story
by imtocreepy4you
Summary: kim has feelings for grace and doesn't know what to do


Hi my name is Kimberly Ann Crawford and I'm in love with my girl best friend her name is Grace lee Depp, I just can't stop thinking about her. It's not fair I should be with her not jerry. I told My best guy friend jack I liked jack before I spent a hole week with grace and I found out my feelings for her, jack told me that I should tell her, the day I was going to tell her she told me that her and jerry are together I was happy for her that she found some that makes her happy but I really wish It was me, and jack knows that I tried to help me get over her but I won't work sometimes I call him up crying and he comes over and helps me calm down she sleeps over sometimes.

Hi my name is Grace lee Depp and I'm in love with my best friend Kimberly Ann Crawford I just can stop thinking about her I just told jerry I love kim he understood and we broke up he said he kind of saw it coming I asked how and he said the way I look at her he just told me I should tell her so right now I'm at her front door wondering if I am doing the right thing, when I was about to walk away and go home jack came out looking tired he said ''what are you doing here and this time?'' ''I need to tell her something but I decided not, what are you doing here?'' I said ''Kim called up crying because she loves you but your with jerry…..fuck did I just say that?'' jack said ''yes and I love her too I told jerry that I loved her and we broke up he said he knew that I liked her by the way I look at her he told me to come get her….so here I am, but I can't do it'' he looked at me shocked ''what stop staring at me like that'' I said ''didn't you hear me SHE LOVES YOU so get your ass up there and tell her how you feel'' ''okay okay geez.. is she in her room?'' I asked ''yes she is watching a movie I'm suppose to be getting ice-cream to eat while crys over you'' with that said I ran up to her room to find her crying she didn't look up and said ''about time jack now give me the ice-cream'' ''im not jack honey'' ''GRACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' ''I need to tell you something'' I said ''okay what is it you wanted to tell me'' she says while wiping her tears away ''I love you'' I mumbled hoping she heard me so I don't have to say it again ''what say it louder I didn't here you'' but before I could answer the guy bursted in and said ''SHE SAID SHE LOVES YOU'' I looked at them in anger, ''is that true grace'' I heard kim say, I turned back to her and nodded and said ''yes'' she jumped up and kissed me, I was shocked at first but I kissed back right away that when we heard ''awwwww'' we broke apart and started at the guys and shooed them away when they left we started to kiss again this one was more heated.

After about 5 minutes of full make-out session I pushed kim on to the bed and stared to kiss her neck, she was moaning my name and it was turning me on more and more, she turned us over so she was on top and she started to kiss my neck on my sweet spot I was moaning her name im I wouldn't be surprised is Australia could here me. She took off my top and to leave little kisses on my chest until I turned us around so I was on top I took off her top and unhooked her bra while she unhooked my bra I started to suck down on her breast she was moaning my name I moved to her other breast and sucked on it, she tuned us again and to suck down on her breast I was moaning her name than she moved to my other breast than she started to move down leaving light kisses on my flat stomach to my until she got up to the top of my jeans she looked up for permission I nodded a yes and she started to unbutton my jeans and pulled them down, I am already really wet, when took them off completely I turned us over and started with her jeans, when I took them off I could see how wet she is I spread her legs open and I started it put light kisses on the inside of her thighs when I was about to get to the panties I stopped and started to kiss her on the lips again when we broke apart she said ''tease'' ''I know'' I said back with a smirk she grabbed my neck and smashed our lips together and she flipped us, she took off my panties and started to put light kisses on my clit making me moan she started to suck on it and then I felt pain down there than it turned in to pleasure after a while she put more fingers in there and it felt good after she was done I flipped us over so I was on the top I move in between her legs and took off her panties and sucked on her clit she was so wet It felt amazing I stuck my fingers in side of her she was moaning and it was hot, and then we got into the 69 position and tried to make each other cum I made her cum first and she taste amazing and not long after I cumed all over her face and then we ended in each other's arms.

After a while we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I woke up to see grace staring at me ''morning beautiful'' she said ''morning babe'' ''do you regret it?'' she asked ''of course not I love you grace and always will'' I said ''I love you to kim''.


End file.
